Vikings, Traders, and Raiders! (Civ6)
Vikings, Traders, and Raiders! is a scenario in Civilization VI that was released with the Vikings Scenario Pack. Intro What is the worth of a Viking lord? At your command are seafaring warriors who would follow you across the oceans of the known world. Your longships cast shadows in the hearts of those who would keep their wealth within sight of the coast. But pillage for its own sake is simple banditry. You, my lord, are neither simple nor a bandit. Teach them the hard truth of the wealth they flaunt—if they can't protect it, then it was never theirs to keep. Gameplay In this scenario, you control one of three Viking lords attempting to build a rich and powerful empire that extends across Europe. It is predominantly a military scenario, though economics, exploration, and religion also factor in. You are locked into an alliance with the other two Viking lords and war with everyone else. Cities cannot be razed, Traders and Great Admirals cannot be transferred between cities, and Encampments and Holy Sites generate and (respectively) in addition to their normal effects. All of the Viking lords start off worshiping a pantheon, and all of the city-states except Al-Qayrawan have the Monastery as their unique tile improvement. Pillaging Holy Sites and certain improvements yields , which increases the pressure on your cities to adopt Catholicism. Once you do, you can start producing Missionaries to spread your religion. All of the playable civilizations in this scenario have the Berserker and the Viking Longship as unique units. In addition to their abilities from the base game, the Berserker earns points and the Viking Longship earns points from kills. Victory Points (VP) are awarded as follows in this scenario: * 10 VP per tile pillaged. * 10 VP per Population. * 25 VP per city. * 25 VP per Trade Route capacity. * 50 VP per Great Person earned. * 50 VP per earned for pillaging a tile when less than half of your cities follow the same religion. * 50 VP per Population added when half or more of your cities follow the same religion. * 1000 VP for activating the first Great Admiral adjacent to Vinland, 500 VP for the second, 300 VP for the third, and 100 VP for each one thereafter. At the end of 60 turns, the Viking lords are awarded bonus VP at the rate of 1 for every 10 in their treasury and 1 for every 5 they possess. The one with the highest VP total wins. Civilizations Playable * Canute (Denmark) ** Leader Ability: North Sea Empire (Has an extra military policy slot. Can build the Settler, Viking Longship, Missionaries, and Harbor.) ** Civilization Ability: Viking (Units ignore additional Movement costs from embarking and disembarking.) ** Unique Unit(s): Berserker, Viking Longship ** Unique Building: Stave Church (Same as base game.) * Harald Hardrada (Norway) ** Leader Ability: Thunderbolt of the North (Naval units have +2 Movement. Can build the Settler, Viking Longship, Missionaries, and the Harbor District.) ** Civilization Ability: Viking (Units ignore additional Movement costs from embarking and disembarking.) ** Unique Unit(s): Berserker, Viking Longship ** Unique Building: Stave Church (Same as base game.) * Olof Skötkonung (Sweden) ** Leader Ability: Treasure King (Has an extra economic policy slot. Can build the Settler, Viking Longship, Missionaries, and the Harbor District.) ** Civilization Ability: Viking (Units ignore additional Movement costs from embarking and disembarking.) ** Unique Unit(s): Berserker, Viking Longship ** Unique Building: Stave Church (Same as base game.) Non-Playable * Al-Hakam II (Al-Andalus) ** Leader Ability: Pious (Starts with Theocracy and the ability to build Knights.) ** Civilization Ability: Moorish (The Alhambra wonder is located in Išbiliya.) ** Unique Unit(s): Farfanes ** Unique Improvement: Alcázar * Basil II (Byzantium) ** Leader Ability: Pious (Starts with Theocracy and the ability to build Knights.) ** Civilization Ability: Byzantine (The Hagia Sophia Wonder is located in Constantinople.) ** Unique Unit(s): Quadrireme ** Unique Improvement: Monastery * Charlemagne (Francia) ** Leader Ability: Pious (Starts with Theocracy and the ability to build Knights.) ** Civilization Ability: Frankish (The Mt. St. Michel wonder is located in Rouen.) ** Unique Unit(s): Caballarii ** Unique Improvement: Monastery Special Features City-States Units *Caballarii *Farfanes *Huscarl Great People *Bjarni Herjolfsson *Erik the Red *Freydís Eiríksdóttir *Hálfdan Ragnarsson *Olaf Tryggvason *Roger I of Sicily *Rorik of Dorestad *Sviatoslav the Brave *Thorfinn the Mighty *William the Conqueror *Yngvarr víðförli Civics *Monotheism *Naval Empire *Viking Technologies *Great Heathen Army *Hacksilver *Knarrs *Lances *Longships *Mead Halls *Portage *Shield Wall Policy Cards *Leiðangr *Thing *Traveling Monks Natural Wonders *Vinland Trivia * The game speed, map, and eras have special names in this scenario: ** The game speed is set to "Valhalla." ** The map is called "Midgard." ** The eras are "Lindisfarne," "Rus," and "Hastings." Category:Scenarios (Civ6) Category:Vikings, Traders, and Raiders!